1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to automotive electrical accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for allowing a vehicle having either a standard four wire electrical output connection or a standard six wire electrical output connection to be able to control the tail lights of a trailer having a standard four wire electrical input connection.
2. Description of Prior Art
Light utility trailers capable of being towed by passenger vehicles and light trucks come equipped with tail lights to indicate to following vehicles whether the towing vehicle has applied its brakes or has signaled a left or right turn. Most vehicles capable of towing such a trailer have as standard equipment an electrical output connection that can be connected to an electrical input connection integrated with a cord wired to the trailer's tail lights, and those that do not have such a connection can have one installed as an after-market accessory. The electrical output connection typically found on a towing vehicle may be a standard four wire electrical output connection having a ground wire, a wire dedicated to running lights, a left signal wire, and a right signal wire. This is a typical configuration of a vehicle intended to tow a small utility trailer. The electrical output connection typically found on a towing vehicle also may be a standard six wire electrical output connection, having a power wire, a ground wire, a wire dedicated to running lights, a brake wire, a left signal wire, and a right signal wire. This is a typical configuration of a vehicle intended to tow a recreational vehicle. However, as more and more vehicles come equipped with the standard six wire electrical output connection, there is a mismatch in use with light utility trailers. When the towing vehicle's electrical output connection does not match the trailer's electrical input connection, an adapter must be used. The typical adapter used between a vehicle with a standard six wire electrical output connection and a trailer with a standard four wire electrical input connection receives electrical signals from the towing vehicle and transmits those signals to the trailer's tail lights.
Adapters currently on the market utilize the signals received from the towing vehicle as follows: when a turn signal is indicated, an intermittent signal is sent to the trailer, momentarily illuminating either the left or right tail light, as appropriate, and then extinguishing that tail light, in a repeating pattern for as long as the turn is being signaled. When the brakes are applied by the towing vehicle, a constant signal is sent to the trailer, illuminating both the left and right tail lights for the duration of time that the brakes are being applied. However, when both a turn is being signaled and the brakes are being applied—for example, when the towing vehicle is slowing in the process of making a turn—the brake signal receives priority and both tail lights are illuminated. Thus, the trailer's tail lights no longer indicate a turn when the brakes are being applied, even if a turn is intended. This may present an increased level of danger to a following vehicle as well as to the towing vehicle and trailer. Similarly, even when the towing vehicle uses a standard four wire electrical output connection and thus no adapter is needed, the signals sent to the trailer result in the same pattern: when both a turn is being signaled and the brakes are being applied the brake signal receives priority and both tail lights are illuminated.
There is thus demonstrated the need for an electrical adapter suitably configured to allow a standard vehicle six wire electrical output connection to be used with a standard trailer four wire electrical input connection which combines signals from the towing vehicle in a manner that allows the trailer's tail lights to display simultaneous braking and turning signals, as well as the need for an electrical converter suitably configured to allow a standard vehicle four wire electrical output connection to be used with a standard trailer four wire electrical input connection which combines signals from the towing vehicle in a manner that allows the trailer's tail lights to display simultaneous braking and turning signals.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to present an adapter suitably configured to allow a standard vehicle six wire electrical output connection to be used with a standard trailer four wire electrical input connection.
It is a further object of the present invention to present a converter suitably configured to allow a standard vehicle four wire electrical output connection to be used with a standard trailer four wire electrical input connection.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to present an adapter which combines signals received from a towing vehicle in a manner that allows a trailer's tail lights to display braking and turn signals independently.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to present a converter which combines signals received from a towing vehicle in a manner that allows a trailer's tail lights to display braking and turn signals independently.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to present an adapter which combines signals received from a towing vehicle in a manner that allows a trailer's tail lights to display braking and turn signals simultaneously.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to present a converter which combines signals received from a towing vehicle in a manner that allows a trailer's tail lights to display braking and turn signals simultaneously.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to present an adapter which is inexpensive to manufacture and simple to use.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to present an adapter which incorporates a pair of logic circuits to combine signals received from a towing vehicle appropriately for use by a trailer's tail lights.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to present a converter which incorporates a pair of logic circuits to combine signals received from a towing vehicle appropriately for use by a trailer's tail lights.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to present an adapter which incorporates a pair of logic circuits, one of which controls the illumination of the trailer's left tail light and the other of which controls the illumination of the trailer's right tail light.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to present a converter which incorporates a pair of logic circuits, one of which controls the illumination of the trailer's left tail light and the other of which controls the illumination of the trailer's right tail light.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to present an adapter which incorporates a pair of logic circuits integrated into a printed circuit board.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to present a converter which incorporates a pair of logic circuits integrated into a printed circuit board.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to present an adapter which incorporates a pair of logic circuits, each of which functions as an Exclusive OR (“XOR”) gate to combine signals received from a towing vehicle.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to present a converter which incorporates a pair of logic circuits, each of which functions as an Exclusive OR (“XOR”) gate to combine signals received from a towing vehicle.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to present an adapter which incorporates a pair of logic circuits, each of which comprises a quad NAND gate to perform the XOR function to combine signals received from a towing vehicle.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to present a converter which incorporates a pair of logic circuits, each of which comprises a quad NAND gate to perform the XOR function to combine signals received from a towing vehicle.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to present an adapter having a weather-proof housing.
Other objects of the present invention will be readily apparent from the description that follows.